Running out of air
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Traduction: Newt n'était jamais sortit de la clairière. Il s'occupait de remuer la terre et de fertiliser le sol. Il était un garçon bucolique, un mec droit dans ses bottes comme aimait le penser Thomas. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris lorsque Newt décida d'aller courir avec lui. Thomas x Newt / Newtmas


Running out of air

Bonjouuur, je reviens avec une traduction de la fic ''Running out of air'' de Olivehide ( s/11577992/1/Running-out-of-air). C'est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ^^

oOo

Newt n'était jamais sortit du bloc. Il était le genre de gars qui trouvait le confort là où il se trouvait, garder cet espace pour lui et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il s'occupait de remuer la terre et de fertiliser le sol. Il était un garçon bucolique, un mec droit dans ses bottes comme aimait le penser Thomas.

C'est pour cela que Thomas fut surpris lorsque Newt décida d'aller courir avec lui.

''Attends, quoi ? Tu, _veux_ aller dehors ? Dans le labyrinthe ?

''J'en parlais justement avec Minho-'' Il décala son pied afin de s'appuyer sur sa bonne jambe,

''- et je pensais, que peut-être il était temps pour moi de prendre mon courage à deux mains.''

''Newt, tu m'as sauvé la vie, ne penses pas que tu doives me prouver quoi que so-''

''- _je sais_. Je sais Tommy mais ce n'est pas ça. Je veux le faire.'' Il semblait sérieux ses beaux yeux brun-miel baignaient de conviction. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça_ , priait Thomas

''Bien si Minho est d'accord et si tu le veux vraiment.'' Le visage sérieux de Newt se brisa sous un sourire.

''Hey, ne vient pas sous-estimé ce qu'il y a là dehors. C'est dingue, c'est flippant quand tu prends un tournant et que tu ne vois plus le bloc, juste des murs et des bruits étranges-''

''- je peux gérer Tommy.'' Il était une fois de plus très sérieux. Il était même plutôt sexy.

''Ok.''

Thomas se sentait nerveux. Il avait parcourut le labyrinthe tellement de fois, tous les jours à vrai dire, mais son cœur semblait prêt à remonter dans sa gorge. Cela sera juste lui et Newt. _Lui et Newt_. Et le voilà, le battement dans ses oreilles comme un rappel constant lui disant que Newt se tenait à quelques pas de lui, attendant que le labyrinthe s'ouvre à nouveau. Ils pourraient ainsi courir toute la journée. Les murs de pierre se mirent à trembler et le sol vibra.

''Tu es prêt pour ça ?'' Thomas n'avait pas vraiment demander et Newt n'avait pas vraiment répondu ils se regardaient simplement.

''Tu me suis d'accord ?''

Newt acquiesça et sourit. _Oh mon dieu, ce sourire._

Les portes raclèrent le sol, s'ouvrant lentement et quand le passage fut dégagé, Thomas entendit la respiration lourde de Newt.

Il s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Courant le long des couloirs de pierres, incertains. Ils tournèrent à droite, à gauche, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils courraient ensemble. Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, même si il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour parler, il se sentait rassuré par la présence de Newt derrière lui. Il voulait tant se retourner pour lui prendre la main. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'imaginait à la place de Minho quand ils courrait avec lui les autres jours. Il voulait tant de choses. Tant de choses qui commençaient avec « Newt ».

Ils sillonnaient le labyrinthe depuis 20 minutes quand Thomas remarqua que les pas de Newt perdaient leur rythme et décida de faire une pause. Il n'avait pas regardé Newt depuis leur entrée et il réalisa à quel point il avait l'air _épuisé_. Newt s'était affalé au sol, trempé de sueur, respirant lourdement. Ses cheveux mouillés s'accrochaient à son front et son t-shirt collait contre son torse. Le tissus retraçait les courbes et les muscles de son corps, épousant chaque formes du corps de Newt qui regardait droit vers lui.

''Désolé je, j'avais pas remarqué que tu était si-'' il fit un geste de la main montrant le corps trempé de Newt

''- j'étais aussi un peu usé la première fois, la première fois que je courais''

Newt passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'éventa avec son t-shirt de l'autre. Il sourit.

''Moi ? Fatigué ? Tu m'insultes là, tocard.'' Il voulut se relever mais il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le sol,

''Je suppose que je suis un peu rouillé !'' Il laissa échapper un rire essoufflé et tapota le sol à ses côtés.

''Assied toi Tommy, t'as l'air foutu''. _Je le suis,_ pensa Thomas, _mais c'est parce que tu me rend si faible._ Il glissa le long du mur et fut surpris d'être si proche de Newt leur épaules se touchaient, elles collaient l'une à l'autre avec leur sueur.

''Je n'ai même pas ressentit - ma douleur en courant'' dit Newt entre deux respirations.

''Tout est dans ta tête – comme dirait Minho.''

''La ferme... peut-être bien.'' il sourit à nouveau, il y avait des gouttes sur ses lèvres.

Ils se turent. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Silencieux. Seuls leur souffles s'élevaient dans l'air. Ils ressentaient la chaleur moite émanent de leur corps.

C'était bien, puis la main de Newt fut dans la sienne.

Il l'avait fait glisser dans celle de Thomas qui avait presque poussé un cri. E _nfin,_ pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il avait joué cette scène dans sa tête plusieurs fois, fantasmant sur Newt et se demandant si cela était réciproque, mais pensant que cela ne se produira jamais. _Mais cela se produisait_. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Faire un autre mouvement ? Pousser Newt par terre et ainsi oublier leurs problèmes.

''C'est assez effrayant ici'' souffla Newt, brisant le silence, il semblait totalement imperturbable quant à sa main dans celle de Thomas. Peut-être était-ce un geste amical pour Newt, peut-être qu'il avait tenu la main de Minho plusieurs fois avant. Thomas réalisa qu'il avait été trop silencieux.

''Ouai...'' répondit Thomas, ''je suppose que ce sont les murs, et les Griffeurs'' ajouta-t-il. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce que se tenir la main était une choses normale au bloc ? Cela semblait assez gay.

''Dis-toi que je suis plus effrayé à l'idée d'être coincé'' dit Newt, il avait légèrement resserré son emprise, Thomas l'avait sentit.

''J'ai eu peur...'' commença-t-il, il le regarda intensément, avec _ces yeux._ Si doux, cette couleur miel, ce genre de couleur qui pouvait exploser les sens.

''J'ai eu peur, le jour où tu es partis. Quand t'as déconné et que tu es partis toute la journée.''

''Newt...''

''Tous les jours.''

Thomas resserra sa main étroitement, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Newt avait eu l'air toujours heureux, toujours souriant et gardant la tête haute. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Newt s'était inquiété pour _lui_.

''T'as retrouvé ton souffle ?'' Newt était déjà en train de lâcher sa main, il était debout. _Stop_. Thomas se releva.

''Attend, Newt'' que faisait-il ? Il avait reprit la main de Newt et l'avait acculé contre le mur. Son autre main reposait sur le mur, à côté de la tête du blond, l'emprisonnant. Newt prit une bouffée d'air,

''Thomas-'' la main libre de Newt vint accrocher le t-shirt de Thomas, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils étaient si proche. Leur nez se touchaient timidement. Thomas pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Newt, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux mouillés contre ceux de l'autre garçon. Son corps brûlait et son esprit semblait faire des bonds.

Ils étaient figés. Serré l'un contre l'autre.

Thomas ne regardait même pas Newt il pensait à ses yeux brun miel. Son regard était fixé sur sa bouche, _ses lèvres._ Elles avaient l'air si douces, légèrement entrouvertes, brillantes de salive. Elles semblaient vivantes, comme si elles allaient se jeter sur lui. _Il les voulaient_.

''Thom-'' souffla Newt mais Thomas captura ses lèvres. Elles étaient comme il les avaient imaginées, douces, souples, un léger goût épicé. Il l'embrassait et Newt le laissait faire. Il le laissait caresser sa bouche comme il en avait eu envie depuis longtemps. Le voir tous les jours, voir ses yeux, ses lèvres et croire que tout cela lui appartenait. _Maintenant oui_ , il pouvait sentir Newt sourire contre sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir sa peau rugueuse et dorée par le soleil, sentir tout son être. C'était tellement bon.

La main de Newt se perdait dans les cheveux de Thomas, ses doigts s'emmêlaient et se tortillaient dans ses mèches. Thomas décida de bouger, il déplaça sa main sur les reins de Newt et rapprocha leur corps encore plus. Leur torses étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Leurs mâchoires bougeaient en rythme, leur bouche dansaient, leur langue s'enroulaient ensemble. C'était doux, Thomas pensa qu'il n'avait connu ça.

Mon dieu, c'était une putain de bonne journée.

oOo

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et aller jeter un œil à l'originale ;)

A la prochaine 3


End file.
